It was always like this
by xDiary-Of-Jane
Summary: OMG! i just uploaded on chapter 2 the wrong doc! noo! please do not hate me! i am fixing it!


[A/N. Okay so i was listening to some dark music when writing this. uh, Kelly Clarkson's "because of you" Tokio Hotel "strange featring Kerli" Tokio Hotel "in your shadow (i can shine)" and...Blood on the dance floor's "miss bipolar"? Okay that one's not dark...but i really love that band. and amazed...by Scotty mcreery. Yeah. And tears don't fall by bullet for my valentine and dark blue covered by Alex Goot. (He is soo amazing~!) Oh and in my story's Grell x Will are alway's in love~ and no flames please. I worked really REALLY hard on this~! so Please PLEASE tell me what you think! i am taking requests for what you wanna see go on with Grelle, Will and Abigail. I'd LOVE~ to hear idea's i am always open for them, if you need to know about barrowing my OC look at my profile and the info is there. :)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Only the plot and my oc. Yanna Toboso is the lucky ducky who owns the anime and manga. And the song's belong to thier rightful owner's. ©

WARNING:Somewhat graphic rape, implies physical abuse and probably bad words. Oh and Grelle being Grelle.

Dedicated to: kareso she was my first reviewer and i am so happy with the nice things she said. *Hearts* Reviews make you rule the world!...or at lest my world.

Rating: M for a reason.

* * *

><p>She sat there covered in bruises. Her step-father was on another drunkin rampage, and her mother wasn't there, she'd never be there. It had been almost a year since her mother died, and it was rather lonely; She had her step-father...but he wasn't much company. She sighed lifting her head from her knee's, her tears glimmering in the silver moon's light. She loved the moon; it was lovely and always made her smile. She whispered her sarrow's to the wind, hoping for it to carry them far away but alas it was to no avail.<p>

She struggled against the strong hold on her wrists' tears burning her eyes rubbing the skin raw against the cloth binds.

"FAATHEER! PLEEEAAASSE! STOOOOOOP!" The thiteen year old screamed has loud and hard as she could, pain wracking thru her body as the older man pushed himself deeper inside her. The naber's ignored it. It was always like this. When he left she held her knee's tightly against herself as sobs teared thru her small frame.

It was always like this.

* * *

><p>William T. Spears stood above the souless body. He had died from alcohol poisoning and he didn't seem fit to go on living so the reaper stamped his file "complete" Turning around to take his leave from the small one leval house, he stopped when he heard a 'click'. Turning his gaze behind him, he was mildly surprised at what he saw. A young girl had a gun cocked and loaded pointed at the reaper.<p>

"Who are you! and wh-what did you do to my step-father?" He turned fully around and snatched the gun from the young girl's grasp with impossible speed. She flinched and backed up into a corner. "What are those things that where coming from his body!" she asked tears pooling in her eyes.

William stoped in his tracks. '_She can see the cinematic records? that can only mean one thing.' "You're half shinigami"_ he said calmly.

The girls eyes widend. "Wh-what...? who the hell are you!" she screamed backing farther into the corner untill her back hit the wall.

"My name is William T. Spears, i am the supervisor from the Dispatch Management london branch Division of shinigami" he said bowing then lifting his head and contiued speaking. "I have come here to reap the soul of one "Charales Thomson. Your step-father. It seems you can see the cinematic records." He told her.

"What? cinematic what's? In order to review an individual's life, Shinigami view a cinematic record. A cinematic record occurs when a Shinigami cuts an individual with thier Dath Scythe, allowing Shinigami to see a recollection of the person's memories. This is used to decide if the person should be allowed to pass or to continue to live." He explained to the young girl.

Her eyes widend farther. Her mother always did say her birth father was a death god, but every one just thought she was insane.

"I-i'm..." she stuttered. "Half grem reaper" The man finnished for her. "But th-that's not-they don't-you're not REAL!" she cried burrying her face in her hands

"A freak of nature, stuck in reality...i don't fit in. PLEASE!" she stood up looking up at the stoic reaper. "I feel so strange here. Like i don't belong here. Please...tell me more i need to know who i am. I beg you"she sobbed falling to her knee's.

She stopped when she felt a gloved hand grasp her own ungloved one.

"Come with me girl" He said befor helping her up and opening a portal. She staring at it befor she looked up at the man who's finger's where linked with her's.

"Take a deep breath. Where i am from we have a deadly low oxygin leval, we have no need to breath. But you do just not as much or as often as a human." He explained befor steping into the portal.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what uhh-What's wr-wrong with m-me?" She gasped out between caoughs.<p>

"I told you,the reaper rhalme has a very low oxygin leval. If you where a human you'd be dead by now." He stated dryly.

"It s-smells-*caough* like a G-*cough*-grave yard."She weezed.

"What did you expact?" he asked stoicly.

"You'll get used to it shortly-"

"WIIIILL~!" a voice from behind him called. A man with long red hair and a red coat now stood next to them

"Hmm. Who's this?" He asked pointing at the girl. She averted her eyes and look down.

"This is. Abigail Smith. She is a half shinigami" He explained. "And so i brought her back here-"

"OH WIIILL~! and you said you didn't want kids" The redhead squealed.

"Grelle Sutcliff she is not our-"

"Let me get a better look at you darling." He said kneeling down next to the girl. She flinched when she felt him run a hand thru her silver locks.

"My, my. What lovely hair. So thick yet fine. I prefur red but, silver is nice to." He said grining. Still looking down she didn't notice his shark-like teeth.

"Grelle Sutcliff! it's bad enough that you annoy me, don't bother the girl as well." He said scowling at the red reaper.

"You don't know how she feels!. Tell me dear do i annoy you?" He asked still twirling a lock of silver hair with his gloved finger.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She shouted closing her eyes tight.

"See?"

"That wasn't a 'no' Grelle." He said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't a 'yes' eather." He told the taller death god. "Now then, let me see those eyes of your's" He said tilting her head up with a finger under her chin.

She kapt her eyes closed tight as he brushed her hair out of the way. "Come now don't be shy~ be a good girl and open your eyes."

"Sutcliff, leave her alone." He demanded ready to smack the flamboyant reaper with his scythe.

"I-i..." She stuttered. "You?" Grelle pushed her to say more. "I-i hate my eyes. T-they aren't right."

"Darling ours are diffrent too~ now let me see. Please?" He asked stroking her hair.

Slowly the girl fluttered her eyes opened revealing two beautiful ruby red irises. Gasping as he saw his favorite color hte redhead smiled.

"My, my. How lovely~" he said standing up straight and puling the girl in close. "Mummy's going to take good care of you~" He purred.

"Grelle Sutcliif. You are not her 'mother' and she is not our 'daughter'" He stated coldly. "Come with me Ms. Smith" William said walking off.

She stared after him befor fallowing behind him. Walking into the large building befor them she couldn't help but feel underdressed seeing that everyone was whereing dress cloths, while she stood there in a pair of redrts and a baggy black cotten shirt and a pair of black house shoes, that looked like boots and no make-up on...not even a little blush. "This way. He said turning a corner.

* * *

><p>She sat there now in a black knee high dress with short sleaves and red lace and ribbon's sewn into the bust and mid section and a pair of black two inch heals.<p>

Staring at her self in the mirror she blinked and looked over at the redhead beside her. "Lovely~" He purred. "Now let's get your make-up and hair done too, OH~ this will be soo much fun~!" He squeeled. Gently grasping the young girl's wrist and dragging her over to a vanity. "Sit." He asked pulling the small bench out.

"What was your name again Love~?" He asked softly.

"Uh, A-abagail Smith...sir-"

"Uh-ah not 'sir' 'ma'am' or'Miss Grelle~' " He said waging a finger.

"Oh...uh, sorry...ma'am..."

"It's no problem dear~. Abigail...hmm. I'm not very fond of that. What is your middle name?" The flamboyant reaper asked.

"Uh, Isabella...ma'am."

"What a lovely name~ I think that's what i shall call you~ do you mind~?"

"No. My mother used to call me Isabella sometimes." She said frowning at the memory of her beloved mother.

Grelle continued brushing and playing with the girl's hair. "Oh?" He said combing the long silver locks. He was pulled out of his daze of admiering the girl's hair, when he felt her flinch. "Oh, i'm sorry dear, i didn't mean to pull so hard." he apolijized.

"It's okay, i've felt much worse pain." She sighed.

"Oh? And how's that?" He asked.

"I-it's personal...sorry." She said not wanting to be rude.

"That's alrigh love. You can open up when you're ready."

"Is that a piano~!" She asked eyes lighting up like star's.

Grelle chuckled a bit. "Why yes, you play~?" he asked her.

"Since i was six years old~" She said smiling sweetly at the memory.

"I'd loove to hear something~ please?" He asked wanting to see how good she was.

"I-if it's okay?"

"I don't mind. I'd love to hear it~" he said struting over to the piano.

* * *

><p>[AN: Sorry if this is getting long and drug out. I don't know how to add chapter's ;o; and this song was kinda long but lovely and if you wondered she's at Grelle & Will's]

"I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
>I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so<br>I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
>Pick us up off the floor, What did you possibly expect under this condition so slow down..this night's a perfect shade of drak blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning down  
>Dark blue (dark blue)<br>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
>I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..<br>Just dark blue."

She sang her beautiful high ser prno voice filling Grell's ears.

" have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
>I said the world could be burning down<br>Dark blue (dark blue)  
>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning 'till there's nothing but dark blue..  
>Just dark blue.<p>

This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
>Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so<br>I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
>And now all I can see are the planets in a row<br>Suggesting it's best that I slow down,  
>This night's a perfect shade of<br>Dark blue~(dark blue)  
>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
>Dark blue (dark blue)<br>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
>I said the world could be burning dark blue~.<p>

We were boxing  
>We were boxing the stars<br>We were boxing (we were boxing)  
>You were swinging for Mars<br>And then the water reached the West Coast  
>And took the power lines (the power lines)<br>And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
>And the whole town under water<br>There was nothing we could do  
>It was dark blue<p>

Dark blue, dark blue~  
>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
>Dark blue<br>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
>I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue<p>

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
>If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)"<p>

"My~ so lovely yet dark. however did you come up with those lyrics~?"

"I-i wrote it after mum's funeral." she said.

"You have a beautiful voice~ and such a way with words too." Grelle exclaimed.

"Really? my step-father said writing songs was a wast of time. And after mom's passing he sold her piano that she loved so much." She sighed.

"Well i beg to differ~ that was lovely."  
>"Well it just-" The girl was interupted when the front door opened.<p>

"Well...the academy won't teach or dorm her." William said siting down in his chair.

"What! why the hell not!" The redhead asked obviously pissed.

"She's half human and half shinigami. And recently without my knowing, they changed some rules. One of whitch says 'A half shinigami may be tought by a mentor but, will not be allowed to attend the school for future death gods and godesses, nor will they be dormed by said school.' " He said matter of factly.

"Damn those higher up's! i should-"

"Let me finnish. You and i will teach and dorm her, and NO that does not make her 'our daughter' that makes her our student." He explained pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"..." Grelle was silent (for once.) "OH WIIILLL~! you make me sooo HAPPY~!" The redhead screamed jumping on his lover.

"G-grelle! get off! this is inopropriate behavior!" The taller (and very smexy) death god sputtered.

All that was heard from the girl was silence befor she finally spoke. "I-i don't know...i mean my other family member's-" She stalled.

"Oh dear, don't you worry your pretty little head~ we'll take good care of you~ you'll see. Give it a chance." He said sweetly to the silver haired girl.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay~ i got 1 review on my 2nd story "Abigail the shinigami" I have 2 story's boys and girls so please R&R reviews are good for your helth! and favorite's make you rule the world!...or at lest my world. ^_^ Please tell me what you thought of it and how i can improve it point out spelling mistakes. Be nice but tell the truth. I wanna give a big hug and thank you and dedicate thisstory to kareso she is very nice and she was my first reviewer~


End file.
